Sweet and Low
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: A series of ten drabbles about the relationship between Ariadne and Eames not in chronological order using random songs from shuffle. The titles of each drabble correspond with the song that inspired it.


**Title: **Sweet and Low

**Rating: **K-T

**Disclaimer:** Nolan owns, I just borrow.

**Summary:** A series of ten drabbles about the relationship between Ariadne and Eames not in chronological order using random songs from shuffle. The titles of each drabble correspond with the song that inspired it.

**A/N:** For my fellow Ariande/Eames lover, InceptionErection

* * *

_1. If Everyone Cared- Nickelback_

It shouldn't be this easy; sitting with Eames on top of the roof of her apartment building staring up at the sky and wondering what stars were hovering that they couldn't see.

"I think that's the North Star," Ariadne said, pointing to the only star in the sky.

"Probably." He grinned.

He scooted closer to her and kissed her neck.

"We should go to somewhere we can really see the stars."

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know. Pick a place."

"Africa," she grinned, thinking back to when she first met him.

"Alright," he grinned, kissing her lightly, "I think you'd like it."

"I think I would too."

* * *

_2. All about us- t.A.T.u_

Catching his breath Eames scanned the area. This was real life and in real life you could not die and just wake up. He glanced to his side; Ariadne was missing.

"Ariadne!" He yelled, not really caring if they heard him.

He heard his name called weakly from his left. She was leaning against a car, gasping. Her shirt was covered in blood. He ran to her and tried not to let his panic show.

"Aria, listen to me, just stay awake."

She nodded and winced.

"Can you walk?"

She shook her head.

He picked her up in his arms, carefully clinging to his gun. They could make it out of there. They had too.

_

* * *

_

_3. She Is- The Fray_

When Eames first met the architect Dom had chosen, he was skeptical; until he saw what she could do. It was amazing the landscape she created. After the Fischer job, he broke the rules and asked her to join him for a drink. They deserved that much.

That was six months ago.

He watched her sleep beside him and wondered how this happened. No one had ever wormed their way into his life like she had. When he told her he loved her, in the same breath he told her that he'd never told anyone that before. He promised her he'd never tell anyone else either.

It was soon, he knew that. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and she wiggled in her sleep. Still, he loved her and he meant it when he promised her he'd ever tell anyone else that again. The ring in the burning a hole in the back of this chest of drawer was a statement of that.

_

* * *

_

_4. Old Souls- Hans Zimmer_

Time seemed to stand still, move slowly, and rush forward at the same time. Eames had made it with her to the hospital with Arthur's help and now all he could do was wait. His mind raced as the seconds passed by. He couldn't lose her; he just couldn't.

They were supposed to marry in the fall. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to have children together. He was supposed to love her till they day they died.

She couldn't die today. Today was too soon.

He barely acknowledged Cobb, who showed God only knew when. He asked him if this was what it was like when Mal passed away. Cobb snapped at him not to talk like that. It was hard not to with his and Ariadne's life flashing before his eyes.

He could see her standing in a house they'd get, pregnant and glowing. He could see her coming down the aisle in a white dressed because their mothers wanted a wedding no matter how hard they tried to convince them out of it. He could see all this and he couldn't take it losing her.

Five hours, twenty nine minutes, and five seconds passed before the doctor came out to meet him. Eames heart raced; he wasn't prepared for this. He held his breath and waited as the doctored told the news.

Eames never cried so hard in his life then when he went in her room and saw her smiling at him weakly, the monitor beeping in time with her heart.

_

* * *

_

_5. Ain't it heavy- Melissa Etheridge_

"Stop talking," Ariadne said hastily, yanking at his shirt.

He obliged her and they fumbled around with clasps and clothes, tossing them aside.

"You sure about this?" He asked huskily, slipping a hand between her thighs.

"Damn it, Eames. Just fuck me." She growled.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned.

The sex was quick, him telling her dirty things in her ear and Ariadne making the most wonderful noises. When it was over, he was collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement." He grinned.

"Hmm, I don't know, I still haven't had my say." Ariadne smirked.

Eames could only grin and let her flip him over.

* * *

_6. I Just Haven't Met You Yet- Michael Buble_

"So what's a Forger do?" Ariadne asked Arthur while they were at the warehouse.

"They take the shape of other people in a dream."

"Eames is a Forger; can he portray women?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, he actually has a blonde that normally stills the show."

"A blonde?" Ariadne giggled, "A-typical man."

"No, Eames is not a typical man," Arthur said seriously. "There's no one else in the world like him… not that that's a bad thing."

Ariadne didn't say anything, however she was more intrigued. Arthur was not one to exaggerate things. If this Eames was as interesting as he seemed, Ariadne couldn't wait to meet him.

"He might hit on you," Arthur said blandly, "Don't take it personally. He hits on anything with two legs.

"Okay, I promise to keep my guard up." She smiled, "So those paradoxes; care to show me another?"

_

* * *

_

_7. You Found Me- The Fray_

She walked up the door and glanced at the paper in her hand. It confirmed this was it. She banged on the door and waited, glancing back at the street. She would have never picked him to live here, in this nice neighborhood in Kent, England. Her attention snapped to the door when she heard it rattle.

"Yes how can I…"

Eames trailed off, staring dumbfounded at her.

"You can help my by explaining why you left." She said, stepping forward.

"Ariadne, don't do this," he said sadly. "I screwed up. You don't… you need to go."

Her heart broke at the sadness in his eyes. Instead of backing away, she stepped closer and pulled him to her. He didn't fight her when she kissed him.

"Eames, what happened… it was just a fight." Her voice cracked and her eyes water. "Don't you ever leave me again like that; ever. You scared me. I- thought I wouldn't be able to find you. Promise me."

"I promise," he said pulling her closer, "I promise."

_

* * *

_

_8. How You Remind Me- Vitamin String Quartet_

"Where have you been?" Ariadne yelled when he walked through the door.

"I was out." He tried to say without letting his words slur.

"Out where?" She asked, steeping closer. "I called you three times, Eames. We were supposed to meet up with Cobb and the kids. I had to cancel on them." She paused. "Are you… have you been drinking."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Maybe?" she asked shrilly. "What the hell Eames? You went and got plastered?"

"Yes. You happy Ariadne?" Eames yelled.

"Why… Eames, I swear you're such a selfish bastard."

"You're right, I'm a selfish bastard." He grabbed his coat he'd left at the door and his keys, "You don't need more selfish bastards in your life, now do you?

"That's not fair Eames," she said, knowing who he was thinking of.

"Don't bother calling me since I'm a selfish bastard." He spat and stomped to the door.

"Fine!" she yelled.

He slammed the door on the way out and she broke down in tears.

_

* * *

_

_9. Shut and Drive- Rihanna_

"You're going to need to put your foot on the clutch if you want to get into reverse," Eames chuckled.

He was teaching her how to drive a stick and they were in his car. It was a really nice car and she was terrified of breaking it. He knew that; that was why he was having such fun.

"Like this?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, now back it up."

She did as she was told without a hitch.

"See, it's easy."

"Whatever," Ariadne muttered. "Eames, I _really_ don't want to wreck this car. Can't we, I don't know test my skills on another car?" She smiled weakly.

"Just throw it into first like I showed you and shut up and drive." Eames chuckled. "Maybe later we can test _my _skills in the backseat."

She rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

_

* * *

_

_10. Sweet and Low- Augustana_

Eames was glad he let his deranged mother talk him into a wedding. Watching Ariadne walk down the aisle was the best moment of his life. Until the second he was told to kiss her and she became Mrs. Eames, then he was the happiest man on earth.

The reception was _interesting._ Arthur gave a speech that made everyone laugh and Ariadne blush. Eames just winked at him; he was glad he slipped him that wine.

The honeymoon was on his top best days of his life; he couldn't get enough of his new wife.

However all that paled compared to the next best day of his life two years later.

Their daughter screamed her way into their world and their hearts. Ariadne was covered in sweat, and completely exhausted but she was absolutely beautiful and he loved her. He told her that over and over and for the second time in his life, he was the happiest man on earth.


End file.
